Transfer
Transfer is the twelfth episode of the sixth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on March 3, 2014. It is the seventy-seven episode overall. Synopsis Barry wakes up in the alternate future of 2046, where Bruce has retired and Superman is against vigilantes. The Suicide Squad begins to go out with a bang as A.R.G.U.S. assassinates it's members. Plot Barry practices his speed by running throughout the streets of Gotham. His speed opens up a wormhole, which Barry runs through. He sees several moments in time before arriving back in Gotham, though looking very different. He sees several people running from something as they hurry to get into their homes. Five people in masks chase them with guns, killing them. Barry is horrified and runs after them, with them asking each other why the Flash would be in Gotham. Barry wonders how gangs are still around and know about him. One of them mentions the Crises of 2025, and Barry realizes he is in the future. He runs to a different looking Wayne Manor and sees a very old Bruce with a very old Diana. He enters and they ask how he looks so young. He reveals to them he is from the past and they tell him he has entered 2046. Harley, Two-Face, Deadshot, Killer Croc, and Firefly run through the sewers. Harley hears men yelling and shoots in the opposite direction. Men find them in the other way and Deadshot kills all of them. The five look through a sewer grate and Croc pries it open. The five get out and arrive in a sewer. Firefly tells them his girlfriend lives not too far from there and they can stay there. In 2016, Bruce is informed of everything that has happened: Tim becoming Red Robin, Damien becoming Robin, Maggie getting pregnant and engaged, and the Suicide Squad being found, only to escape. Bruce tells everyone to suit up, as they are going to find the Squad. They try to leave but A.R.G.U.S. agents surround the mansion telling them they can't try to to find the Squad, as this is A.R.G.U.S. business. In 2046, Barry contemplates everything that has happened: Bruce retiring, Joker going into a catatonic state, Two-Face being cured, and Superman betraying the team by joining the American government to stop the rampage of vigilantes. Barry asks if anything else "big" has happened. Diana tells him nothing else that he should know until it happens. Barry is confused but at that second the news turns on. Two-Face, now back, is shown on TV holding a gun to the Mayor's head. He tells Batman to come get him or he will kill the mayor. Barry begins to get into his suit but Bruce tells him to stand down. Barry asks why. Bruce tells him the police will get him. At that moment, Commissioner Ellen Yindel and Officer Marcus Walner arrive and begin to shoot at Two-Face. Two-Face kills the mayor before being shot down. Yindel makes sure he is dead as Walner turns the camera off. Barry tells Bruce and Diana they could have warned Two-Face first, but Diana tells him this is how Gotham works now. In 2016, the Squad runs through the streets trying to find Firefly's girlfriend. A.R.G.U.S. agents arrive and tell them to stand down or die. Harley walks around in a circle calming them down, in reality dropping gasoline in a circle. Firefly then sets it on fire and tells the agents to come get them. The agents have run back from the flames. Firefly continues setting things on fire but the agents tell them they can bring them in peacefully if Firefly stops. He continues so Harley throws gasoline on Firefly and the fire begins to set on him. Firefly is soon killed and the four remaining members calm the flames. The agents arrest the squad, who go in peacefully. In 2046, Carrie Kelley runs through the streets trying to escape the men in masks. They catch up to her and she is beat. Bruce and Diana see this and Diana begins to walk the other way. Bruce taps on his phone and a Bat-suit soon surrounds his body. Batman attacks the men and saves Carrie. Carrie thanks him and Batman brings her to a hospital. Carrie is saved and thanks Batman before leaving. On her way home, guarded by Batman, she sees an imitation Robin suit in a window and tells Batman she needs to get a few clothes. She buys several sets of clothes, and the suit she saw, and buys it. She then returns home with Batman as she thanks him again. At Arkham Asylum, an old Joker has been in a catatonic state for the past thirty years. He begins to feel Batman's return and awakens. A nurse sees this and runs right over. Joker breaks out of his restraints and attacks the nurse. In 2016, the Squad is brought to the A.R.G.U.S. HQ. Waller sees them and thanks her agents. Waller tells the Squad they killed several agents and the man she loved. They tell her they have come in peacefully. Waller takes out a gun and points it at each one of them, doing eenie, meenie, miney, moe. She arrives at Deadshot and shoots him. Harley freaks out and tries to escape, but is knocked unconscious. Waller tells the guards to put the final three in their original cell. In 2046, Batman has been taking on the men in masks, who are called the Mutants. He is soon joined by Carrie, who is in her Robin suit. Batman asks her what she thinks she is doing and she tells him she is trying to help. The two continue their crusade until Superman arrives. He tells them to stand down. Batman refuses so Superman flies down in front of the Mutants. The gang escapes and Carrie asks him what he is doing. He tells them they are vigilantes, which should not be a word anymore. The duo attack Superman, but he flies off. The Joker watches a news report by Yindel, saying Batman and Robin are now wanted criminals. The Joker leaves the Asylum and is able to get on a talk show, where he talks about his catatonic state, but how he is now all better. He shouts now into the air and gas fills the room. The Joker leaves, as everyone in the room dies. Superman tries to divert a nuclear missile heading for America, but it is hit by an electromagnetic wave, which causes a nationwide blackout. Batman and Robin use the blackout to stop all of the crime, defeating the Mutants' Leader. The remaining Mutants see how powerful he is and rename themselves "The Sons of Batman". Gotham soon becomes the safest city. Superman demands to meet Batman to see who is most powerful. The government allows Superman to kill Batman. The two heroes meet and begin to battle. Raymond Palmer, a billionaire predicts Superman will kill Batman so Robin arrives and attacks Superman. The latter throws Carrie off the building. Barry speeds to the bottom and catches her. Carrie thanks him and kisses him. Superman and Batman keep battling, until Batman is knocked to the ground. Batman tells him to kill him. Superman burns into his chest as Bruce is dying. He takes out a Kryptonite spear and tries to kill him. He can't aim and falls back. Superman kicks him off the building. Diana, Barry, Clark, and Carrie attend Bruce, revealed as Batman,'s funeral. Carrie is upset but Diana reveals the entire fight was a ploy and Bruce is still alive. After the funeral the four heroes open the coffin and Carrie asks why his heartbeat is not heard. Clark tells her Bruce drank a concoction that "killed" him. Diana pushes against Bruce's heart, which restarts. Bruce awakens and the five heroes are joined by Palmer, now in a suit that can fly and shoot energy. The six arrive at the dismantled Wayne Manor and Bat-cave, now accompanied by all of Batman's followers, including Walner. Barry tells them he can't stay as he has to get back to his own time. Diana reminds him this is only a possible future and the future is never predictable. Carrie reveals to Bruce her real name, Carrie Ryder, and is the daughter of Maggie Sawyer and Andrew Ryder. Bruce tells her he has always known. Barry travels back to 2016, where he reunites with the present versions of the heroes. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton *Andrew Dunbar as Garfield Lynns *Cassidy Freeman as Carrie Kelley *Daniel Gillies as The Nameless *Ben Daniels as Mayor Thompkins *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Ellen Yindel *Milo Ventimiglia as Marcus Walner Trivia *This episode achieved 15.08 million U.S. live viewers. *Keri Lynn Pratt, Nolan North, Jonathan Keltz, and Liam Neeson do not appear in this episode as Cat Grant, Hush, Andrew Ryder, and Ra's al Ghul. *This episode received critical acclaim. It scored 92% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 85 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 9/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Viola Davis, Will Smith, Andrew Dunbar, Cassidy Freeman, Daniel Gillies, Ben Daniels, Sarah Michelle Gellar, and Milo Ventimiglia as Amanda Waller, Floyd Lawton, Garfield Lynns, Carrie Kelley, The Nameless, Mayor Thompkins, Ellen Yindel, and Marcus Walner. *This episode is rated TV-14 for V. *As Barry was running through the Speed Force, he saw several moments that happen in the next few seasons: **Maggie having her child. **The Joker firing a gun. **Harley and Two-Face jumping off a building together. **Bruce, Kate, Barry, Diana, and Clark seen at a funeral.